This invention relates to a process for controlling foaming in an aqueous system. More particularly, this invention relates to foam control in a highly acidic aqueous system wherein the foam control agent consists essentially of a dimethylpolysiloxane gum, a non-ionic surfactant, a siloxane copolymer dispersing agent and, optionally, water.
The use of various silicone containing compositions as antifoams or defoamers is known. In this regard, it is well established that this art is highly unpredictable and slight modification can greatly alter performance of such compositions. Most of these compositions contain silicone fluid (usually dimethylpolysiloxane), often in combination with small amounts of silica filler. Additionally, these compositions may include various surfactants and dispersing agents in order to impart improved foam control or stability properties to the compositions.
Thus, for example, Rosen, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,648, teaches self-dispersible antifoam compositions consisting essentially of a lipophilic nonionic surface active agent homogeneously dispersed in a non-emulsified diorganopolysiloxane antifoam agent. This combination is said to promote dispersibility in water without the need for emulsification.
Kulkarni et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,352, improved upon the compositions disclosed by Rosen, cited supra, by limiting the viscosity of the dimethylpolysiloxane oil therein to the range of 5,000 to 30,000 cS at 25.degree. C. Such a limitation, it is taught, unexpectedly resulted in improved efficiency in difficult-to-defoam aqueous systems, such as those which contain high concentrations of ionic surfactants and those which are very viscous.
Keil, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,479, discloses foam control compositions which consist essentially of a base oil selected from polyoxypropylene polymers, polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene copolymers or siloxane-glycol copolymers, a foam control agent comprising a liquid dimethylpolysiloxane and silica filler and a dispersing agent which consists of a copolymer of a siloxane resin and a polyoxyalkylene polymer. The contribution to the art in this case is stated to be improved compatibility with otherwise desirable diluents without resorting to emulsifying the foam control agent in water.
In a closely related patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,347, Keil discloses foam control compositions which consist essentially of a base oil selected from polyoxypropylene polymers, polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene copolymers or siloxane-glycol copolymers, a foam control agent comprising a liquid dimethylpolysiloxane and silica filler and a siloxane copolymer dispersing agent. This time the dispersing agent consists of a copolymer of a dimethylpolysiloxane polymer and a polyoxyalkylene polymer. The same advantages as reported for U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,479, cited supra, were obtained.
A composition suitable for use as a defoamer in dyeing operations is taught by Colquhoun in U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,652. In this case, the composition consists of a copolymer of a dimethylpolysiloxane polymer and a polyoxyalkylene polymer combined with a lesser amount of a copolymer of a siloxane resin and a polyoxyalkylene polymer. Such compositions are stated to be particularly useful in jet dyeing operations since they are compatible with the dye carriers employed therein.
Japanese O.P.I. No. 139,107/81, published Oct. 30, 1981, teaches a self-emulsifying type defoaming agent which is said to have excellent foam-suppressing and breaking capability regardless of temperature and pH of a liquid to be treated and the storage period to which it is subjected. This agent is composed of a silicone copolymer having diorganosiloxane and organooxyalkylenesiloxane units in the copolymer chain.
Orlov et al., in Chemistry and Practical Application of Organosilicon Compounds--Conference Proceedings, pages 234-237, Leningrad, U.S.S.R. (1966), indicated that aqueous emulsions of antifrothing agents known as "Lentiisk" which are based on organosilicon compounds, retain their antifoam character at 20.degree.-90.degree. C. and pH 4-11 and can be stored for 1 year or more.
A process for control of foaming in non-aqueous systems is disclosed by Lomas in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,493. The compositions employed consist essentially of (1) at least one foam control agent, selected from polydimethylsiloxane or poly(methyl-3,3,3-trifluoropropyl)siloxane, which may optionally include a minor portion of a siloxane resin, (2) a dispersing agent of the type described in the patents to Keil, cited supra, and (3) a non-ionic surfactant having an HLB number greater than 10. This invention is said to provide an effective and cost efficient foam control method for the non-aqueous systems described.
None of the above art references teach foam control in highly acidic aqueous foaming systems. This is particularly the case for highly acidic aqueous systems at elevated temperatures.